A business generates a pricing plan to determine the prices of items offered by the business such as products, goods, or services. An effective pricing plan depends on an accurate measurement of price elasticity, which gauges the impact of price on demand. Many demand models for determining price elasticity, however, do not provide accurate estimates of price elasticity, particularly when applied to certain types of demand data. Consequently, determining price elasticity has posed challenges for businesses.